Maid of Waves
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: There's got to be something more beyond the gates of lies. She's determined to find it...find him. She hasn't forgoten about him and isn't about to give up on the search. [NaruOC][SasuSaku]Rated M for use of language and violent scenes. HIATUS!
1. The Maid of Waves

Maid of Waves

PoD- Hey, guys. I got this idea from a FanFiction I read and a story me and LunarKestrel have been writing. I just got one idea spark and it continued to roll. So, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own the sexy fox(Naruto)'s show.

* * *

**Prologue**

_If love is pain, and pain is labor, then love is always labor. They say when you meet that certain person your heart jumps and you lose consiousness of the world and time around you. Time just stands still for a moment. I never thought I'd see the day where my heart would jump and I'd lose consiousness, but I did._

_He saved me and when our eyes locked everything stopped. I felt my heart begin to melt, my head begin to spin and I had no explaination except one word. **Love**._

Part One

Chapter One-It All Begins Here

Her dark violet eyes peirced through them all. Her long cyan hair wavered in the thrashing wind now that the string that had held it had been ripped from it. Five men stood around her, trying block her in and catch her. She glanced about and observed each one's slightest movements. She had a sly smile on her lips and her eyes darted toward the sky.

One man looked up and she laughed. She had an exit. The girl ran and slid through the mud and straight through his legs. She picked herself up and continued running.

"After her!" one shouted.

They all spun around and chased after the girl. She glacned back and noticed they were gaining on her quickly. She turned back around and wartched her feet tramp through the mud and rain. The rain poured down on her and she had trouble seeing but she knew the village so well she had no need for vision.

_Got to keep running! Got to find away out!_

She stopped and slid across the mud. She gasped and looked up. Her eyes were fixed on a towering gate. She heard them behind her and spun around.

"C'mon, Harou. Don't go through with this!" one with navy blue hair suggested.

She didn't respond.

"Harou, please," he stated.

"Heisui, you of all people should understand!" Harou shouted angerly.

It was difficult to tell in the pouring rain but Harou was crying. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and for what reason?

"Brother, I have nothing here! No one gives a shit about my beliefs, my emotions, my anything! I have no other choice!" Harou added as another current of tears came down her face.

"Harou, no. It doesn't have to be this way," Heisui stated softly.

He stepped toward his younger sister - Heisui was seventeen and a good jounin but Harou was only a chunin and was fifteen- and she did nothing. He took another step and Harou backed up against the gate. Two men jumped down from the top of the gate where they had sat unnoticed and awaiting their time. Harou screamed and kicked as they held her and tried to get her undercontrol. Heisui couldn't bare it and he turned his back on her.

"Heisui! Heisui! Heisui!"

.;:;.;:;.;:;.Eight hours later.;:;.;:;.;:;.

The girl sat limply in the corner of the room. She sat with her legs hugged against her chest and her head hidden in the shadows of her damp hair and in her knees. It was dark with only a single light that was in the opposing corner, so it only gave of a faint glow that only reached halfway toward her. The moonlight barely shone through the one window and through the rain that still fell outside.

Harou didn't move, she just stared into the darkness created by the shadow of her own body. Her cheeks were stained with rain drops and her fallen tears. Every so often a single tear would slip from her chin and dampen her skirt more.

A group of footsteps arose from outside the small room. Then voices. Harou lifted her head and stared in the door's direction, just zoned.

"Kokkai, please. She's my sister! I know I can talk some sense into her!" a voice shouted; Harou recongized it as her brother's.

_Talk...some sense into me..?_

"No! I have strict orders to let no one in and not to let the little monster out!" a dark, orderly voice cracked; it was Kokkai. She knew it. Kokkai was the cruelest man in the village...and he hated her.

Harou cringed. _Monster..? I - I'm not...am I?_

She tucked her head back between her kness and chest. A stream of tears poured from her eyes. Why were they talking about her like that? Why were they locking her up? So many questions ran through her head in chaos and they all had an answer, somewhere, someone had them hidden.

"Kokkai! I have orders, too! And my orders are to go talk to my sister and escort Hichouin into her!" Heisui explained.

"By who?" Kokkai hissed.

"Please, Kokkai, my boy," a hushed voice murmured.

There was a silence and Harou peeked up. The door slid open and a light engulfed the room. Harou hid herself in her knees again and waited as footsteps approcahed her. They stopped and she heard someone sit down.

"Harou...Hichouin is here to talk with you. Okay?" Heisui explained. She heard him walk away and he leaned against one of the walls. "She's all yours...I'll be over here if ya need me, sir."

"Harou, dear. May I see you left arm?" Hichouin asked softly.

Hichouin was nice. He was an old man with grey hair and dark blue eyes. He always wore the same thing, a blue tunic with black trim...maybe he just had a bunch of them.

"Harou?" he looked at her. She didn't move for a moment then, without looking up, she stuck out her left arm. "Thank you." Hochouin rolled up her sleeve so that her upper arm was shown. A seal appeared in blue. It was faded and hard to make out. "Just as I thought."

Harou peeked up from behind her hair and stared at Hichouin. He caught her eyes before she could retreat and she smiled a little.

"That's what I was waiting for!" Hichouin smiled.

"What?" Harou asked.

"A simple smile." Hichouin's eyes beamed with happiness.

"Hichouin-sama, what did he mean?" Harou asked.

"Who, dear?"

"Kokkai...he said I was a monster. What did that mean?"

Heisui's eyes went wide and he dropped them to the ground. Harou glanced toward him then focused back on Hichouin who was still observing her arm.

"Well -"

"Times up!" Kokkai stated as he busted the door open.

"Very well. Just let me..."

Harou screamed and it echoed out through the village. She fell over unconsious and Kokkai went white. He stumbled back at the image of the girl lying on the ground.

"I-Is she de-dead..?" Kokkai managed to asked through his fear.

Hichouin walked up to him smiling. "No, no, no. My boy, I just used a sealling, that's all. Harou will be fine. Don't you worry your little head."

"Baby," Heisui grumbled as he passed.

Kokkai stared at the girl lying on the floor. He was sick. He shut the door and left. Harou lay on the hard floor, her breath was slow and relaxed. The seal on her arm glowed with a blue light then faded away.

* * *

PoD- Okay...what ya think? I want everyone's opinion on every last detail. Please and thank you!


	2. There's More Beyond Those Gates

Maid of Waves

PoD- Hey! How did the last one go? I tried to make this a bit longer. The next chapter, I promise, will be longer. So, read and enjoy! XD

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

**Part One**

**Chapter Two-**There's More Beyond These Gates

"So, I don't know if I should talk to him or not. Should I tell him? I mean he is - Harou...Harou!"

"Huh? What?" Harou spun around.

Harou's hair had gotten a little darker, but barely, and she kept it down. Her eyes had stayed the same, though. She now wore a dark purple tunic. It cut off right above her knees and had two tails in the back. It had a navy blue band below her bust and her hands, up to her shoulders, were wrapped in blue fabric that matched the band.

She withdrew her vision from the gate in the distance and stared up at her friend. The girl had light purple hair that touched her shoulders and usually had it in half up half down with two buns...like pig-tails and black eyes that had a tint of red-violet in them. She wore a blue tunic with black trim, she was Hichouin's apprentice so she wore the same thing but the blue was a tint lighter...to show she was a lesser.

"Harou, you're doing it again!" the girl whined. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you? You always do this to me!"

"What? Sorry, Maika. I didn't hear you," Harou murmured.

"See!" Maika growled.

"What? See what?" Harou asked. "I'm sorry, Maika-chan. I've just been thinking -"

"Harou, no! You promised you'd have no more schemes of leaving," Maika whined. "You promised me, you promised Hichouin, you promised Heisui-san and you promised yourself!'

"Maika, I can't help it. I've always want to go to Konoha. After _he _showed up in my life I've always dreamt of Konoha. I need to go there, make sure he still remembers," Harou smiled and looked out the window. "All I've ever known is a small portion of the village and that room...I want to see Konoha and see him...and you can come or not."

"What about Heisui-san?"

"What about him? He's my older brother and he'll stop me for sure...just like last time. No matter my decisions he'll always try to stop me!"

"That was five years ago, Harou. He's changed. I'm sure that he'll understand how you feel if you just tell him."

Maika walked over to her friend and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Harou jumped and flicked her hand away. She quickly shot to her feet and spun around.

"No! He hasn't changed! Not that much, at least.!"

Maika didn't reply. Harou sat down against the wall and pushed back her hair back behind her right ear. She sighed, closing her eyes, then looked up to Maika eyes full of destress.

"Maika, I can't just stay here. There's nothing left." Harou was finding it more and more difficult to talk to Maika.

"You can't. You can't just walk out on everyone."

maika knelt beside her and tried to smile. It was hard to talk to Harou when she got like this. When she began dreaming of him. She was stubburn so it was rare to change her mind.

"Maika, you don't -"

"Not alone, at least."

"Maika!" Harou jumped at her and hugged her best freind. "We'll leave tonight."

"No! It'll be too suspicious. We'll leave in ten minutes!"

"What? But we'll be caught for sure!"

Harou fell backwards and she slammed her head on the wall. She gripped her head and rolled on the floor. She clenched her teeth and squealed in pain.

"Harou! Harou, calm down! No...we won't. The guards will think I'm taking you down to the bay. Everyone trust me, they don't think I'd help you leave."

"Maika, you're a genius! You know that, right?"

"I do now."

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

They shook hands and Harou ran out. She ran back to her dark room andslid the door open. Her vision danced around the room as memories flooded back into her mind. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed and she fell backwards, landing on the floor and her head hitting the wall.

"Aahhh! Not...again!" Harou whispered through clenched teeth. She gripped her head as a demented voice roared in her ears.

**_"Come, let it out, child! Let out all the anger, all the hatred! RELEASE IT!"_**

"Shut up, you damn otter demon! You don't control me! I control you, dammit!"

**_"Just explode! Let me be free! Let me feed! Release the darkness! Release the hatred! RELEASE ME!"_**

"Just shut up already! There is no way I'm losing control to you!" She gripped her ears and tried to drown out the voice.

**_"Just let me out! Just let me feed, grow stronger! Let yourself grow stronger! Now!!!!"_**

"God, damn you sure talk a lot! Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" Harou shouted. She waited. There was no response. She lifted herself to her feet and pushed back her bangs. "I cannot wait untill I'm rid of you!"

She walked into the room and the first thing she did was sit in her corner for a moment. She scanned the room and frwoned. Her eyes flashed dark navy blue and she shook her head, sending the memories away.

She crawled across the floor and knocked on the baords. "Yes!" She lifted up a floor board and scanned the underside of the floor. She drifted her head up and gazed around the room. No one was there. She dug around and finally found what she was looking for.

She pulled out a box and sat it down on the floor next to her. She placed the board over the whole sideways, so it was still open and then opened up the box. She smiled and took out a ribbon. It had a metal circle on it that had the japanese symbol for waves on it in blue. She tied it around her neck and admired the crest on it. She pulled out a pack of shurikens and tied it around her waist then straped her kunais to her right thigh.

Harou pulled out one last thing. It was a list. It had four names on it. It had been so long since she had looked at it. Harou smiled as she read the names. She read the last one under her breath, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Harou?"

Harou spun around and her brother stood in the door way. He had his arms folded across his chest. He was buff ad tall now, being twenty-two years old he was pretty strong too. Harou just stared wide-eyed at him, her breath slow and shifting.

"What are you doing?" Heisui asked.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the night five years ago when Heisui caught her and she had been called a monster. When she had been treated so cruely and he turned his back on her. That night haunted her so.

**_"Go just kill him! He doesn't care for you! Just rip his heart out!"_**

_Shut up dammit!_ she thought.

"I-I'm throwing all this out. into the bay actually," Harou lied.

"What?" Heisui asked, Harou could tell he believed her and that he was a little shocked. heisui shifted on his feet.

"Yea. I'm getting rid of this stuff. They're stupid dreams and I know now that I belong here. Nowhere else. Here with you, Maiki and everyone else," Harou stated, she plastered on a face smile and stood up.

She put everything into the box and walked toward Heisui. He stuck an arm out in front of her and her heart jump. Had he seen through her lies. He smiled and then moved out of her way. Maika came in just as she walked out.

"Oh, Heisui-san," Maika smiled.

"Morning, Maika-chan," Heisui replied. "Are you going with Harou?"

"Uh, I, er..."

"Maika, remember. We were going to throw this _junk _into the bay and _forget_ my crazy dreams," Harou stated without turning.

"Oh, yea. Yes, I am," Maika tried to sound like she knew what she was talking about.

"Please, see to it she doesn't fall in," Heisui stated and walked off.

Harou sighed and Maika grabbed her wrist. Maika dragged her to the gate and the guards let them pass. Harou turned around and watched their village get smaller and smaller as Maika and she sauntered down the road and across the bridge. Harou slipped from Maika's grip and she stopped. She turned and stared back at the village gate. It closed and that was that.

She was finally free.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she collapsed to her knees. She leaned over the box and let the tears escape.

"Harou, what's wrong?" Maika asked, she knelt beside Harou and put and hand on the box. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is...I just never thought it'd be this hard to let go," Harou replied. She looked up at Maika then to the water beneath the bridge. "There's no way I'm turing back now! i'm getting rid of my life in that place of hell! And I'm not turning back!"

Harou stood up and opened the box. She took out a pile of picture and let the box fall onto the bridge and the straw fell out into the water. She smirked and looked at the first image, it was Heisui. She pulled out the last one and landed it to Maika. Maika took it and looked at it.

It was her.

"Harou, what's this?" Maika asked.

"It's you. I'm throwing everyone, everything from this village out of my mind forever...and I want you to stay, so just hang on to that for a second," Harou stated. She looked at the pictures and held them over the water. "Good bye...for good." She released them and they all fluttered into the water the last one she saw was Heisui, and he floated down the water and out of her life. "Let's go."

Maika handed back her picture and Harou slipped it into her pocket which also held the sheet of paper with the four names. One still swam through her mind. Uzumaki Naruto. She _was _going to see him again. no matter what!

"Hey, you there! Stop!" a voice boomed.

The girls turned and gasped. Kokkai came running toward hem. How did he know about Harou's plan? Maika looked to Harou and then back to Kokkai. he was gaining on them quickly. _That bastard!_

"Harou, run!" Maika shouted.

She didn't have to be told twice. Without thinking Harou shot off and Maika followed. They heard Kokkai turn around and then they heard more people shouting and running. Harou picked out only one word; Heisui.

She spun around and saw that there were at least seven people coming after them and she froze. Heisui was in the front of them and she saw the past roll out in front of her. It was happening again, but this time if she was caught maika would be sucked into it.

"Harou, come back!" Heisui shouted.

"No, shut up! There's more beyond those gates and I'm going to see it!" Harou shouted.

"C'mon!" Maika shouted.

She grabbed Harou and started running again. Harou got in front of her and led the way. They were going to the place she'd always dreamt of, straight to Konoha. Straight to naruto. Straight to her dreams.


End file.
